


In the Dark

by BeeBeePink



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeBeePink/pseuds/BeeBeePink
Summary: While she’s swaying with him, her heart is somewhere else. For the first time, he feels small.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	In the Dark

" _Give me reasons we should be complete. You should be with him, I can't compete. You looked at me like I was someone else, oh well. Can't you see?I don't wanna slow dance, in the dark."_

_\- Slow Dancing In The Dark, Joji_

* * *

Inuyasha was always a winner, anything he wanted, he got. It was just a universal fact.

It just came with being charming, outgoing, handsome and from a immensely wealthy family. He never knew of hardships, and probably never will.

So, it wasn't surprising when the crowd cheered for the prom king and queen, who happened to be himself and Kikyo, the two most popular individuals in Shikon High. And previously, the perfect couple. Months ago things ended mutually though, and he'd be lying if he said being single came easy to him. No, Inuyasha was the type that needed company until he got bored of them and moved on to the next best thing.

This time, _the next best_ _thing_ he craved was the new and shy student named Kagome Higurashi, who transferred over her senior year.

And goddamn was she pretty.

Since Inuyasha first laid eyes on her in their history class, he couldn't get her out of his mind. Sure, she didn't speak much, and she was more introverted than most girls he usually goes for. But, it only added to her mysterious charm and gave him a rush of dopamine whenever he got her to crack a dimpled smile.

Getting Kagome to speak to him more and more over the months felt like a satisfying accomplishment, and he just wanted to hear her voice day and night.

When he actually got her to agree to be his prom date, he felt he could climb Mount Everest. It's crazy, but he never felt such a fulfillment with any other girl before. Even while she seemed reluctant, just slightly so, it didn't deter from his absolute joy.

When Inuyasha picked her up for the occasion, he felt the air was punched out of him. She was that much of a stunner with her long and flowing deep v-neck dress, the shimmering mauve fabric of it complimented her sun kissed skin perfectly. Pearled earrings peaked through her hair, which was loose in soft raven waves, and she added only light rouge on her cheeks and lips, emphasizing how much of a natural beauty the girl was.

He never believed someone could take your breath away, but Kagome sure swayed that mindset.

She made him stumble upon his words with one meek stare, and he constantly kept rubbing his sweaty palms against his slacks. Worried she'd notice just how clammy his hands were whenever he reached for her.

Yet, while her presence was spectacular and delighted every fiber of his being, he couldn't ignore the distant look in her eyes throughout the night. Even while Inuyasha took the somewhat dazed girl to the dance floor, she couldn't seem to make her focus.

Then a slow tune came, the lights dimmed and the mood of the room shifted to one beyond friendly dancing. It was at that moment Inuyasha decided to bring his hands around her waist, and where Kagome actually decided to get physically closer to the boy for the first time that night.

It was also at that very moment, that the strobe light hit Kagome's smouldering doe-like eyes and Inuyasha realized the girl swaying with him had her attention somewhere else. Somewhere next to them.

Cautiously, Inuyasha let his own dark gray eyes follow the direction the girl intently stared at.

He never wanted to punch anyone with so much rage than he did at that moment. Not when his eyes landed on the boy named Koga, who kept the same intense wanton eyes on Kagome. Both unable to take their longing gaze from one another as they danced with their _dates_.

Inuyasha, never in his life felt so pissed, so confused, so… small.

He felt his breath caught in his throat, as Kagome leaned further into him when the room seemed to get dimmer and dimmer. Yet, even in their close proximity, he knew her focus wasn't on him. No, her sole attention at that very moment was Koga, even as he danced with someone else in his own arms.

Kagome and Koga, they seemed to only exist in each other's world at that moment. Both wishing they could be in one another's arms. Inuyasha wanted to tarnish it.

But what made Koga so special in Kagome's eyes? He wasn't that well known in school, just some track kid who took his running too seriously. Sure, he was a nice enough guy, easy to talk to, and if Inuyasha wanted to be petty, he was average looking at best. Yet on the contrary, Inuyasha had it all as he was the star of the football team, he had his undeniable good looks, he was taller, wealthier, and he was just overall…. better.

So, again, what made this special girl gravitate towards such an average boy? Especially when she had the highly popular Inuyasha infront of her?

As much as he hated to admit, his ego was bruised. Inuyasha detested how he was questioning his qualities, when he was always so sure of himself.

For the first time, Inuyasha felt jealousy. It made him feel almost sick.

This girl, she was dangerous.

Did Kagome accept to go to prom with him so he served as a rebound? Was it because him and Koga looked somewhat similar? Was she just using him in the end? Would she be done with him after prom night?

Inuyasha felt desperate as his hold on her waist tightened, and for once Kagome snapped her attention on him. As if she became aware she was caught. Without giving her a chance to even blink, Inuyasha dipped his head down, pressing his lips firmly against her plump ones.

As she gasped, he pulled back. Inuyasha kept his stern eyes upon her shocked expression.

He finally got her to look at just him.

Inuyasha was never the type to give up. Whatever he wanted, he always managed to get. Kagome would be no exception, he wouldn't be throwing the towel anytime soon when it came to winning this girl's heart. Yet, for the first time he feels fear he'll fail.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame “SLOW DANCING IN THE DARK” by Joji. That song can really get you in the angst feels.
> 
> Anyways, this could be written better and I only read over it once. Hope it was an easy read though! I really wanted to explore a scenario in which Inuyasha is the insecure one. Usually, I find Kagome in the third wheel loop. 
> 
> Thank you for reading my short oneshot, reviews are love!
> 
> -BeeBeePink


End file.
